


What if karma comes back Lynn Junior?

by ginkyofu13



Series: What if Karma Come Back [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Such Luck, Complete, Consequences, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, One-Shot, Regular POV, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkyofu13/pseuds/ginkyofu13
Summary: Based on No Such Luck's episode and requested by Shadow Shogun of Darkness. What if karma comes back on Lynn Junior? What's her punishment from her coach? Does it had something to do with her coach's dark past?





	What if karma comes back Lynn Junior?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested for: Shadow Shogun of Darkness  
> He asked me to do a Loud House's fanfiction request after he reviewed in "What if karma comes back to Dokuro-Chan?". Please check out his page since he makes Loud House's fanfictions, but I intended to read this.  
> I wouldn't go after Lincoln's parents when I knew Lynn Junior considered at fault to assume her own brother is a curse. I think it's fitting actions for Lynn Junior since she considered to be a jock, but a bully at best. She refused to admit defeat when her brother comforted her on her defeat, but nobody going to have a winning streak. It's the effort that matters within the whole ordeal when it comes to sporting.  
> Players must take and show true sportsmanship if they won or defeated within the game.  
> Lynn didn't do either of this when she blamed her brother for a superstition and got disowned by his own family for this lie. I don't watch the whole show, but I understood why Lincoln did this. He wanted his own space instead of being dragged against his will to his sisters' events.  
> He didn't have a choice when he took advantage of this bad luck to get his own space but did he deserved this?  
> He admitted his own mistake before his whole family disowned him just because he's bad luck. I didn't like this episode, but I didn't watch it. I read the wikia and I didn't intend to the Loud House's fanfiction.  
> Lynn Junior deserved a fitting punishment, but I wondered anyone guessed who was the coach or the coach's friend.  
> I don't own Loud House, Love Hina, or Ranma 1/2.

What if karma comes back on Lynn Junior?

Lynn called into the coach-office during lunch as she didn't intend the consequences befall on her.

"You thought you can blame it on your little brother for losing the game?" Lynn Junior's coach asked as she sent from her classroom to the Coach's office.

Her teammates didn't greet her as they avoided her as a plague when they knew Lincoln wasn't at fault. They couldn't win the game all the time, but Lynn and her actions went beyond. She forced her brother to come to the game against his will but blamed her brother for his bad luck. It's not only this alone, his own family followed the accusation when Lincoln used this to his advantage to get his space.

Did he deserve to get kicked out of his own house with his stuff?

No, he didn't.

Lincoln Loud considered lucky that he took into the McBride's Household, but nobody was thrilled to witness it. The neighbors weren't happy about this when they questioned on why will they do this to their only son? It's obvious that things weren't the same when they received glare and snarl from everyone in their town, but it wasn't on the news.

Lynn Junior shook up.

"What do you mean?" she said nervously.

The coach wasn't thrilled when she took the liberty of talking to Lynn's brother and it wasn't surprising on how she reacted in shock. She reacted in disgust on what Lynn accused him, but there's no such thing as a curse. She couldn't believe her own star player will not take defeat very easily and accused her own brother. It's not naÃ¯ve fact when the rumors spread like wildfire and it's not easy when her parents forced to pay the price for their own actions.

"Don't think I'm naÃ¯ve, but I don't believe in superstition, but I'm not pleased that my star player accusing her own brother of being cursed. What's the matter with you? A true player must admit his downfall and take it like a man instead of pointing the blame."

Yes, the coach had her own dark history when everyone ranting honor over her head and busted her own ass to pull their own weight. It's quite disappointing when she didn't want to use to fix anyone's problem. It's not easy to acknowledge everyone's fault when she had enough of their stupidity. She lost her identity but regained back her freedom without anyone dragging back to the town called Nerima in Japan.

She hoped that she won't let anyone fell victim as she started her own new life as a coach. She couldn't believe her own student accused her own brother of losing a simple game and her family began to believe in the curse. They weren't aware when Lincoln took advantage to get his own space

"â€¦"

"Lynn Junior, I taught you better than this and I cannot believe your accusation will lead your own brother to get disowned."

"Well, he'sâ€¦"

The coach narrowed her eyes to a glare at Lynn.

"First, I have a friend had been thrown under the bus multiple times and left because he's sick of the whole nonsense on how he blames for everyone's misfortune. It's not a thrilling moment when he gets punished without a reason! You followed your own delusional assumption believe such thing and caused your own family to disown your own little brother!"

Lynn felt ashamed.

"I cannot believe this when you refused to admit your fault without moving on. It's no win or loses situation and its how people played the game. You left me no choice until your family gets things straightened out. I don't think it's wise to keep you in the group to spread your bad ideas around."

Lynn turned from ashamed to horror.

"You cannot."

The coach gave her the cold glare when she shook her head.

"I can and I speak on behalf on every coach since I'm still the head of the Sporting Department and I won't stand this any longer. It hurts me to say that you are no longer a valuable member and you needed to get a reality check. You will turn your every single equipment and I took the liberty into canceling your membership to every dojo and gym membership."

Lynn tried to keep a straight face, but a tear drops streaming down her face. She didn't expect a huge backlash will lead her to her coach to act. The coach wasn't afraid to put her foot down that refused to sweep it under the rug. It happened to her ex-fiancÃ© as she's lacking discipline and everything else. She could get away from her own actions without any discipline but paid the price afterward thanks to her own father or anyone.

She refused to have history repeated when she disowned because she failed to defeat her enemy. She wasn't going to regain back her original gender except she wanted to commit the blood feud against them. She decided to take an alternate path when she decided to start a new identity and scrapped up the money to live in America in peace.

Anything Goes be damned.

It included those misused honor to hid their own actions and insecurities to use Ranma to fix their problems. She cursed her own parents for disowning her when they used him to gain a ridiculous goal. She cursed them for not giving her a great childhood when she sacrificed blood, sweat, tears, and manhood altogether. Her father wasn't an honorable man when she used her to get what he wanted to fill her belly.

Either did Anything Goes' Grandmaster committed a horrible act beyond dishonorable?

Either did the Tendo's Ice Queen used her for her own gain and wealth without a reason?

Does the Chinese Amazon show sympathy?

No, they didn't when they followed the same suit as others.

It's truly a betrayal stuck to her chest as she didn't want history to repeat from what Lynn committed. She had high hope for Lynn, but regretted using favoritism to make others feels uncomfortable. She felt history repeated when she heard the rumors, but wasn't thrilled to have history repeat again. She told the tale as a warning to consequences when it comes to pride. Others took heed in the warning, but none realized their mistake like Lynn Junior have.

"You cannot be serious!" Lynn tried to not choke up on her tears, "It's part of my life."

"I know, but it's not very appealing to me when you replaced it all to put the blame on others. Will the sports replace your brother?"

Lynn shook up.

"No," she answered.

The coach nodded, "You got the answer, but I don't think you learned the harsh reality of your own actions. You won't return until you proved that you and your family are able to realize your own mistake. I won't reimburse you back into the Sporting Department to give others a good idea."

Lynn felt like her dream crush all together as she tried to convince her that she will. The coach didn't listen when she turned away from Lynn when her dream crush. What hobby will she replace from this? She rushed out of the coach's office as she tried to keep calm, but tears escaped from her own eyes.

"How could this be?" Lynn Junior asked her thought.

After Lynn left.

The coach stared her reflection of the trophy when she started off from the lowest to where she is now. Heck, she entered into various tournaments and winning it without the Anything Goes.

She reminded on her ex-parents try to convince her to come back, but turned them down. She refused to have history repeat again as the downfall fell on her own enemies as she aged and matured. They couldn't drag her back to Japan since she gave up her own citizenship and strayed away from Saotome for her parents' treason.

She refused to go back into her past as she noted the red strand peeking out of her brown-haired buns. She knew that she couldn't hide her identity forever, but refused to have history to repeat again. She has high hope for Lynn to become her successor, but it ended up in vain until a door knocked.

"Come in!"

Lincoln's voice said, "Hi Miss Chun Li, I took your suggestion to heart to try something new to keep me on track."

Lynn remained out of the picture, there's still hope for another successor to take over as Lincoln came into the office. His friend suggested taking alternate course to keep his emotions in check. The coach smiled gently as she settled down on her chair.

"Welcome Lincoln Loud!"

"I don't go by the last name anymore when my friend's parents adopted me as their second child," Lincoln shook his head.

"My mistake, Lincoln McCloud," the coach corrected.

The coach smiled to see Lincoln settled down on his chair nervously, but he felt his ex-sister was here before. He didn't bother to comfort her anymore after what hell he had to go through this false accusation. He didn't want to acknowledge his family if they assumed that he's a cursed, but his grandfather remained the exception. He had nothing to do with this stupid superstition, but he's glad to stay away from his own sisters. He's glad that he didn't commit suicide or break down as his friend suggested him to come to his house.

Two Mister McBride(s) considered the best parents when they didn't judge their own sons on their choice, unlike his parents. He's not going back his own home when he decided to stay if they tried to convince him to come back. It's enough for their own treason when they disowned him for stupid action. At least, he could get a chance to enjoy his life with his best friend and new family at the end.

Little did anyone knew, the coach wasn't Chun Li in other words as they strike a conversation.

Who was she really?

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I cannot believed that I left a cliffhanger, but who is she by the way? Anyone is able to figure it out.


End file.
